Reverto Ex Fatum
by avissos
Summary: Time,Fate,Destiny she has a second chance.A choise to make.Is she destined to leave a better life? summary sucks!I know Please do read
1. PrologueFatum Ianua

ΤέλοςφόρμαςΑρχήφόρμας_**Day possesses no key here  
Where moon sheds the cold twilight  
This moment is eternity**_

_**(Nightwish -this moment is eternity/Lappi part III)**_

**Prologue**

_Fatum Ianua_

"He fell," someone shouted in the background. She couldn't focus. Everything was blurring. She felt the lids of her eyes become too heavy to keep open.

No sound reached her ears, and no smell tickled her nose. She wondered who had fallen, Harry or Voldemort.

She felt cold.

Ron, Ginny, Neville, Remus and many more ,almost all, had gone from breathing human beings to the dearest of dead to be mourned after the war.

She felt so hollow. Everyone were lost to forever now. They fought for a better world that they would never get a chance to see.

As they say, the good die young. And she knew the moment she saw the younger students fall that the saying held some truth.

She heard a hysterical laugh, and it was then that she knew the outcome of the war. It was that very same moment her eyes became such a burden that she did the only thing reasonable: she closed them.

She heard a strange sound. A firm yet gentle one, as though wood had struck hard wood. She opened her eyes and tried to get up. She raised her hand in the air, trying to find something to get a hold on. Her fingers touched stone .Cold and hard.

Her eyes stopped hurting and began to focus on the darkness surrounding her.

She froze right in place.

She was in a huge room. Walls made of stone, floor made of marble and dusted by the ages. At the far end of the room she saw three women in black robes sitting on rocking chairs in front of a huge, arched door. On each side of the door was a smaller one. She began to take hesitant steps towards the unknown women. Each of them was occupied with a different task. The one in the left was spinning wool, the one in the middle was weaving it, while the one on the right cut the woolen thread from time to time.

"You are finally here," the woman on the left spoke in a deep voice without raising her eyes from her task.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, shocked by the fact that she was been expected in this strange place by those weird women.

"Easy, darling; your friends just left," the one on the right spoke. Her voice was full of emotion, yet it was softer than the previous one's.

"My friends? Are they alive? Are they ok?" She was petrified now, and anxious. Her hands had been brought together on her stomach, clinging tightly to one another.

"You know," said the woman in the middle, evidently the oldest, "There is a schedule you have to follow, and some things are guaranteed to happen. Humans, however, dislike this truth, because they are fool. They ruin their lives, and then they blame fate. How wrong they are."

"Fate is cruel to those that never fought for anything. Those who expected that whatever they wanted in life would magically be sent to them. But you don't truly want something unless you fight for it. There is a fair chance that what you shall receive, in the end, will not be exactly what you wanted, but it will be better than what you had. Fate awards the fighters, because fate is a warrior herself. She fights time to rest side by side with destiny. When there is time for her to rest at the end of the day, she leaves for the land of eternity." The woman paused and Hermione frowned.

"Why you telling me this? I asked about my friends, miss." Her tone was both polite and worried.

"Because you are a fighter. You battled for the others, and not for yourself. When your time on earth ended the string tying you to that world was cut, but fate gave you a great gift. A chance to recreate the string. To fight once more, and this time, you can fight for yourself without being afraid of the consequences, for there will be none. You showed your true nature as a fighter and now you are given the chance to try again. Your lives were cut short because you fought for others. No, you'll be given the choice your friends had. And yes, they too were granted a chance."

She took a pause, and for a moment, Hermione thought that she had been dismissed. But then, she continued, "Behind us there are those three doors. The small one on the left is the past .If a mortal walks through this, he will wake up in his cradle and leave the life he once had. The one in the right is the door to redemption and acceptance. The future. This door leads to the place where all those who died leave forever .Really nice place: happy, and full of caring people. The one in the middle is the door of destiny. And only those strong enough can pass it. This door leads to the place where your heart has always yearned to be. If you pass this door, the future changes and reshapes itself. For the future isn't molded by destiny, but by humans.

However, there is a catch. You can only choose once. No matter how much you fight, only one chance shall be given to you. If you choose either the left or the middle door, then when your time comes to lay to rest you will have to follow the third door to pass through the one on the right.

If you pass through the left, you will forget the future, but if you pass through the middle, the future you left will forget you as you will reshape time. The choice is yours." The oldest one stopped and raised her eyes to meet the girl's.

"If I pass, what happens to my friends?" she asked.

The lady on the right opened her mouth and raised her head as well. "First door and you forget them. You might find them again. Second door and you pass to the dead with them for an eternity. Middle door and you remember them and might even get the chance to save them from their fates."

"But if they died, doesn't that mean that the time has already come?" Hermione was confused.

"The wool has some flaws and doesn't always work out perfect," the woman on the left spoke.

"If I choose the middle door, where will it bring me"? Maybe she had a chance .A chance to save them all. And if that was the case, she had to pick carefully. She could turn back and kill Voldemort while he was still the mortal Tom Riddle.

"Wherever your heart lies."

"Wherever might that be," the girl whispered to herself.

"Sometimes it whispers for all of your life. The thing you tried your hardest, unknowingly, to find. The one thing you longed for will be granted to you .You will wake in the time of the one you missed the most or the one you hated more than anyone else. The possibilities are endless. Only your heart knows what she longs for most. And destiny will know."

Hermione frowned and was left speechless for a while .After long moments of thought she opened her mouth and formed the answer she dreaded, since she didn't know if it was right or wrong."I will choose the middle one."

As soon as the words left her mouth the three ladies got up and stepped by the door, looking younger than before.

"Some may ask who you are. If they do, speak the word _reverto ex fatum. _If he or she understands then you can put your trust in them. If you wake up and see your friends this means you didn't pass. Only the strongest pass. The others meet their dearest dead."

"How many passed?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Two since the beginning of time. But many tried... For some things you must be destined," the one who was spinning the wool previously said, smiling.

"So I guess I have to find out if I am destined or not. But before leaving, may I ask something?" The women nodded yes and the girl went on. "As I assume you are the fates ...Where are we? Does time exist here? Will I see you again?"

"We are the fates indeed," the one who cut the wool answered. "Time exists everywhere, but here, every single moment is an eternity."

"We are in The Halls of Destiny, where fate lays." the one that spun the wool added.

"We will meet again in The Halls of Forever," the oldest one finished.

Hermione passed the gate, and suddenly she felt herself falling.

Special Thanks to:**youroctober**

for doing beta work to my stories.


	2. Waking to the day before

Before I give you the next chapter some answers and some thanks.

**Thanks to**:

_**Nymphie07 ,**_

_**dat panda bandit ,**_

_**jasmine-leigh**_

for adding this story to their alert list

**also**

_**jasmine-leigh , **_

_**words of witchcraft **_

_**Nymphie07**_

_**Monnbeam**_

for taking a minute and leave a review.

Special Thanks to :**youroctober**  
for being the Beta of my stories.

_**Reverto Ex Fatum**_

_**Those evil days will still remain,  
Till someone breaks the chains.  
Just the strong survive,  
You have to try, or you will die.  
In the Dark ages**_

**"Yngwie Malmsteen-Dark Ages"**

"How long till the girl awakes, Poppy?" a deep voice asked.

In the background, someone let a yawn escape, accompanied by the sound of glass hitting stone and breaking.

"Reparo," a feminine voice spoke.

"It will be any time now. The poor girl was bleeding badly. How do you think she got like this?"

"I don't know, Poppy, but I think we will find out in a few minutes...Look, she's awakening."

'_Voices, shattering glass, snoring..._ ' she thought, focusing on her sense of hearing.

'It smells like thousands of mixing potions , like a pharmacy.' She sniffed the air.

Her eyelids still heavy, she tried to open them but to no blinding light took her by surprise and forced her to close her lids again.

"Poppy, I think we should shut the curtains," a man said.

'_Poppy? Can I be at Hogwarts? But when? What time is it? Why here? Why does my body still hurt?_'

She panicked.

Someone stooped over her, and that someone smelled of lemon drops.

'Sweet Merlin. If this is Dumbledore, then I will personally make sure that some day his office is covered with lemon drops...from floor to ceiling...

"Young lady, are you awake?" the man asked, as someone else forced potions down her throat.

Hermione stiffened to the sound of the voice ._'Merlin's pants, he is Albus!'_ And at that point her eyes shot open as the _Enaverte_ spell was cast upon her.

The light struck hard and nearly blinded her, but she didn't give wanted to see...To be sure she had passed...To make sure that she had one more chance to save those she loved.

She sat there in silence for a few long moments, until her eyes became used to the light and she was able to tell that she was indeed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"My dear girl, I'm sorry to bother you before your eyes can so much as properly adjust to their surroundings, but there are some questions that must urgently be answered.I hope you understand, and I beg forgiveness for treating you as a crazy old man before you have a chance to come around." Albus said. He loomed over her, despite the fact that he was seated at her side.

"I understand, sir. I'll answer any questions you ask...but only if it's between us," she smiled. Her stomach was still hurting and the pained expression made itself evident on her features.

The man nodded and asked the occupants of the portraits in the room and the school nurse to leave them alone until they were called. None of those dismissed seemed pleased by the latter picked up her skirt and stormed away, furious that she had been kicked out of her own Hospital Wing. Hermione made a note to apologise later on, by means of passing along a blood replenishing potion that she and Remuse had made during the war. It was a rather advanced version of the one that had been in use since 1943.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your train of thought, but I would be really glad if we finished this conversation soon enough.'' The man's eyes twinkled. "An angry Poppy is a scary Poppy" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Oh, please sir, go on and ask whatever you need to know," Hermione answered with a giggle.

"I've got five questions for you, miss."

Hermione nodded for him to go on.

"First, who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger, sir," the woman answered truthfully.

Nodding, the man carried on,

"Secondly, how did you end up in the school grounds, Hermione?"

"Reverto ex Fatum," was the only answer to leave her lips. She remembered those fateful words very clearly, and could only hope that he would understand.

He nodded his head, and she let out a breath that she hadn't even known she was holding.

"I see...Where are you from? I mean, apart from The Halls of Destiny." His eyes sparkled more.

"Muggle London, England, was where I used to live. My parents, two Muggles, were Alice and Tom Granger. I was born September nineteenth, 1979. I received the letter from Hogwarts when I was year was 1990 I wasn't able to finish my seventh year at Hogwarts when a disaster struck the school, so I took my N.E.W.T. exams directly at the Ministry of Magic, a month before its downfall.

I ended at the top of my class in every single subject there was, save June of 1997 the Great War broke out and many were killed .The final battle took place by the Black Lake on the first week of July of the same year. I fell last." A tear slid down her cheek as she recalled her past--or perhaps future?--life.

The man sat there with a bitter smile on his twinkle had abandoned his eyes .

"I'm so sad to hear we did this to you?" There was a hint of rage in his voice, and Hermione felt her skin wrinkle under his gaze.

"I was battling Bellatrix Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, and the brothers Carrow and Avery. I was right next to my best friend, our only hope, Harry..." She took a deep breath and continued. "As I threw a _Sectusembra_ towards Bella, I caught a glimpse of Wilcox heading towards Harry from behind, and so I had no choice but to turn my back towards Bella to shield Harry. Before Bella could react, Avery shot the _districtus ultio ultionis _curse at me." She then took a good look at her body, and said, "If you mean to ask who gave me the scars and notches, or if you're talking about my death, it was Voldemort's Avada Kedavra that did it. I jumped to save Harry, when he was trying to save our other friend Ron, who was killed by the curses of Narcissa, Malfoy, Fox, Terrence and Pierto."

The man who sat by the end of her bed gave her an encouraging smile. He knew that the girl--no, the woman--wasn't lying. She was as honest as she was brave.

"Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione?" he asked, almost sure that he knew the answer.

"I've known about the Order for a long time, and I've had my Phoenix mark for quite some time as well.I died side by side with the Order members, as proud as everyone else who died. Fawkes mourned all of us."

There was now a steady stream of tears flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry to bring you into this position, Hermione, but I have to ask something..." He felt terrible for forcing her to speak of such painful things, and yet he had to know.

"What are you going to do with your second chance, Hermione?"

"Change history," she answered honestly, with no effort to mislead him on her real motives.

"I thought so. That I did..." he whispered softly.

He got up from the edge of the bed and straightened his robes.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as you already know. As Headmaster Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Head of The Order Of The Phoenix, I happily offer you a place in both; Hogwarts, to finish your seventh year and take your N.E.W.T.'s, and a place in the Order to have the chance to fix that ugly future of ours and fight side by side with those whose children were once your allies. You can either accept or decline, of course. I shall understand entirely if you do not wish to face death a second time." He stood there ,waiting for an answer, as the twinkle returned in his eye.

"I accept both of them, sir. We all will die one day. Why not die side by side with those whom we love, rather than alone in our beds? Why would I choose not to take this risk, knowing what the future holds if it stays the same?" she reasoned, a small grin appearing on her lips. "The darkest of times remain such until someone decides to break the pattern. Things will continue as they do until someone has the courage to make a difference," the woman added wisely.

"Too true dear...Too true..." He nodded, amazed by the brilliant witch in front of him.

He turned and walked towards the door with small strides, humming an odd tune as he went. He froze inches before the door, and turned to face Hermione.

"You will keep your name, but we will say that you are the godchild of Minerva and myself. You are a half-blood, your parents were killed by Voldemort, and you were home schooled. Now rest. There are five weeks to the feast ,but we must work on what to tell the order..that we do."

Hermione simply stared and nodded. The huge door opened and the man was about to walk out when she remembered the most important question of all. Mentally slapping herself, she asked, "Excuse me sir, what year are we in now?".

"I beg your pardon? Oh, yes, of course. 1977, my dear. 1977."

Hermione fell back hard on her pillows, hearing Poppy's footsteps, as the nurse walked into the Hospital Wing still fumming as a pissed off hipogriff.'1977'Finally realazation hitting her. She slapped her hand on her forehead and let out a timid sigh, "The year of the Marauders. The year of Sirius Black..."

--

Well this is the first chapter(save the prologue).

Anyway hope you like it so chapter ,I know...But be patient.

Marauders in the next chap ...so ...stick with me and see.

Please take a minute and leave a ,Ideas,questions...truly whatever.

Next chap soon.

avissos

xxx

:)


	3. Tearstained

Thanks to:

**Jasmine-leigh**

**Words of Witchcraft**

**Nymphie07**

**Monnbeam**

for the reviews,

**Nymphie07**

**dat panda bandit**

**jasmine-leigh**

**kay10197**

for adding this story to their alert list

**Whitefrost **

**surferrocker**

for adding this story to her favourite stories list

Special Thanks to :**youroctober**  
for being the Beta of my stories.

Ok this chap will be one of the few to have point of view sort of thing.

Ot mind sound shappy and awful at the beginning but I have a good reason.

_**"bridal bed awaits us both  
After the landscape of death I have crossed.**_

_**Before my sorrows I must die,**_

_**...**_

_**The voice of nightly winds has awakened me,  
Amidst all the grief they embrace me with relief."**_

**(Nightwish-Nightwish / demo of 1997)**

There was a very faint chill. The well-known smell of pine combined with that of running water. The wind blew his furious gusts in every way possible. The hair on his arms had begun to stand on the end as a particularly ferocious burst of wind passed him by. But he didn't care. The sky was now almost black and the moon cast its shimmer on the young man sitting on a rock by the little spring that ran its way from the mountains to the other side of the pine forest.

It all reminded him of that night. The night several years ago when the ties between his fate and the heavens seemed to become nonexistent. His gaze was locked to the stars above. Oblivious to the world around him for several minutes, and lost in his own thoughts, he did not hear the soft rustling of leaves or the light footsteps that were approaching.

"Want to talk about it, mate?" A deep yet boyish voice asked from behind him, taking him by surprise. His gaze darted back to the ground, before rising up to meet the eyes of the man behind him.

"I was thinking about Athelia .You know, the night she was taken from me..." His voice broke off as his mind drifted back to a distant memory.

The man took a few small steps and claimed a place by the side of his best mate.

"Pads, if you can't talk about it, then won't .I understand..." he said as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"It was so much like tonight, Prongs."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the man called Padfoot gave a huge sigh and went on.

"It was '67. I was seven years old. Regulus was nine and Athelia was about to turn to five. A day before my birthday, two months before Athelia's, my mother said we were to go to our summer house by the Cheviot Hills near Charlisle. It seemed weird to me. In all my seven years I had been only once up there, and only for three hours." He paused. As he now was aware of the surroundings, he felt sure that he detected the faint smell of chocolate.

"May I join you?" Someone giggled at Padfoot's reaction to the scent.

The one called Prongs threw a questionable glance at Padfoot.

"Moony, come here, mate," the latter said before continuing his story."We were talking...actually I talked and James here listened...about Athelia." He took a deep breath as Moony sat himself to the ground.

"When we reached the summer house, my dear old mother was behaving curiously. She had me and Regulus pack for a week's stay, but she had packed only two days' worth of clothing for Athelia. Before leaving Grimmauld, I remember her taking one of the heirloom rings with her--the one that was later discovered around Athelia's neck, hung by the silver chain I had gotten her a year before. The first night was uneventful. On the second night, while I was in my bed, I heard a sound coming from the stairway." He watched those around him, trying his hardest to brace himself for what he had to say next.

"Before I reached my door, it slammed shut. I remember running to the window .There, under the moon by the pine forest, hooded figures had made a circle around a young, golden haired girl. When she lifted her head, even in the pale light of the moon, I saw my little Athelia, wide eyed (I imagine), staring at the only unmasked person. My mother..."

His voice broke once again. His arms came up and were placed firmly on top of his knees. His friends placed their hands on his back.

They had never listened to the full story. They only knew that Sirius had once had a little sister by the name of Athelia, and that she had died young.

They also knew that after Athelia's death, even at such young age Sirius had begun to sever the ties with his family, only to fully break them at the age of twelve.

But they had never asked. They knew it hurt him still. Both men had heard his pleading in the night, had listened to his screams as a nightmare wouldn't leave him be.

James had once caught him speaking to the picture of the girl that always remained on the inside of his robes. He had walked away and never told Sirius about the incident, waiting patiently until the time came for their friend to entrust them with his burden by his own free will.

Only then they could help.

Sirius stiffened. His eyes shot open and a mixture of pain and anger that had been concealed for far too long brewed deep within them.

"She was so young...She had her whole life ahead of her. She had to go to Hogwarts, make friends, find a boyfriend that I would threaten to kill every single day…She had to be the one to get the fleas out of me by the fire in the Common Room, and I had to help her become a prankster and an animagus. She should have learned to make great things happen and get regards for them…she had to have a chance to sin and to learn to regret...But they took her away, because their foolish Lord needed a young maiden's pure blood. That bitch of mother did it...I remember opening the window to scream at them to stop, when Regulus, who had heard them as well, sealed my mouth with his hand. I still recall his words in my ear. 'Shhhh, Siri. If they find out we saw it, we'll be next. There's no helping our sweet little Athelia.'"

A lone tear slid down from Mooney's eye, but went unnoticed by the speaking man.

"We saw it happening...The morning that followed mother told us Athelia had run out of the house at night and was attacked by werewolves. She even had to force couple of tears down her cheek, but that was it. Days later, back at Grimmauld's, I was plagued by nightmares. I walked to Regulus' room. The door was still half opened. He was spread on his bed with her photo on his lap.

'God, Merlin, or whoever is up there...Let her soul rest in peace...She died before she even sinned...' he had said. It was the first time I ever saw Regulus break down..." The man finished his tale and his gaze drifted up to the black sky above him once again.

He caught sight of a shooting star in the corner of his eye, though its light was blurred by the tears clouding his vision.

"You know, Siri...Old witches of the North say that when someone who lost a loved one sees a shooting star fall, fate will bring him another to love one day and to lessen the pain of the loss," James said as he replaced his black glasses on the bridge of his nose.

The three men stilled their eyes on the sky. No one needed to speak. The silence spoke for them. They were brothers in happiness and now they had finally came to be brothers in silent pain.

--

Sorry for the little chap.

Next will be up soon.

I wanted to give a valid reason of why Sirius hated his mother so much,why Regulus turns against Voldemord (in the end at least),and use some of the things that will help the plot...

Please Review...It takes a moment only and makes the author so happy or (if flame or suggestion) just makes him think over the wicknesses and correcting them to the future.

Thanks for taking time to read it.

xxx

avissos

:)


	4. One Withered Dream

Happy new year, and sorry for taking so long to now the updates will be in their timeand not that late..

This is Hermione's PoV ahead .the _"blablablah" _happens in a dream.

-"blablah" this is dialogue

'blah balh' this is her thoughts.

The song belongs to Moonspell

So enjoy and PLEASE leave a god damn review to let me know.

Thanks to:

**Monnbeam**

**magicboots**

**Madame Dee**

**jasmine-leigh**

**Ambara**

**Nymphie07**

**Words of witchcraft **

for their **reviews**

to:

**AmethystRoseBlack**

**Madame Dee**

**Whitefrost**

**Kahiafreedom**

**magicboots**

for adding this story to their **favourite stories**

and to:

**MmirazBa**

**Madame Dee**

**-Zabini**

**Nymphie07**

**Wellnow**

**dat panda bandit**

**jasmine-leigh**

**Kahiafreedom**

**kay10197**

**magicboots**

for adding this story to their **alert list**

Now on with the story

Reverto Ex Fatum -One withered dream

" _**Curse the day, hail the night**__**  
**__**Flower grown in the wild**__**  
**__**In your empty heart**__**  
**__**In the breast that feeds**__**  
**__**Flower worn in the dark"**_

_**(Moonspell-Scorpion Flower-Night eternal)**_

It had been a full month since she had waken up on the hospital ward.

Time had passed quickly. Durring her first two weeks she had get to known Minerva and Albus better than she had even in her time. She had told them deep into detail about the future,not leaving any single detail out of her description. She had even told him about her feelings about a certain Griffindor Black labeled boy. Man in her days. She had told them about his feelings as well and about how it didn't work out 'cause he fell in that damned veil.

-"My dear Hermione .That's past" Albus told her when tears had begun to roll down her cheeks.

-"And pardon me,but that's a past we won't allowed to come. Now the future is all yours. I'm sure that if that man felt once for you he will again feel even as a boy"

-" Yes Albus you're right .I'm just being silly"She answered offering him a smile.

A week after that he informed Hermione that Lily Evans would come to the castle two weeks before the start of the term as they had to plan the headgirl duties.

Durring those weeks that came she had become friends with Lily who was told by Doumblendor not to ask questions about Hermione's past for which she would be informed along with the three boys a day before the students arrived.

The only thing Lily knew was that Herms -as she called her -was a part of the order like herself and the boys.

After a long day at the Albuses private library researching upon horcuxes ,she finally felt the exhaustion taking the better of her and so she retired to her chambers to take a long sleep as tomorrow she would have to finally face the four members of the order. Lily,James ,Sirius and Remus.

_She walked on that very same path way through the forest again,Judging by the tall and terrifying trees but not at all unfamiliar she could tell she was in the forbidden forest .The smell of rotting leaves hunged everywhere ,feeling her nostrils .The sound of the rain hitting the thick leaves but never reaching the ground.....He should be somewhere here. He always was....Waiting for her ,smelling the air trying to find her scent._

_She felt two strong arms locking around her waist,trapping her to his warmth._

_She tried to move her head to catch a glimpse of his face ,but he didn't let her._

_-"Hush love,ain't time yet"He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. His voice was so gentle masculine, yet soft...A voice she had heard so many times but could never bring herself to give it a name._

_-"Will you come"? he asked as he lifted one of his hands near to her head letting her see the silk piece of fabric he was holding._

_She knew this was coming as every single time before. But she couldn't say no to him. And even if she could ,she didn't want to._

_She nodded her head softly as she closed her eyes aware that his lips were in her neck kissing ,licking ,nibbling ever so gently every inch of exposed skin. His Black long her cascading down her shoulder mixing with her chocolate like ones._

_-"Always ,meus extraneus , meus diligo, always..." she whispered back ._

_At once his hand came up,lifting the cloth to her eyes covering them with it's softness._

_He tied the silk material in the back of her head,blinding her. Letting him show the way she could not see._

_He reached and picked her up ,in his arms and begun to walk. Her hands locked around his neck ,his scent driving her crazy. He smelled of cinnamon and honey and cinder...._

_She calmed down her trembling heart and reached with her mouth to his neck ,finding at once his pulse point she begun to plant soft kisses ,making him leave some low groans._

_After awhile he placed her down ,on something soft, very mattress like._

_But not quite letting her free of his arms._

_-"Where are we meus extraneus"?she questioned. For every time the place would change. Although he would always be her eyes ,telling her what she could not see._

_-"We are deep in the forest ,my love,there is a space between the trees free of everything and there is a four poster king size bed covered in crimson shits and silver pillows. There are floating candles everywhere around us ..."He begun but she cut him off._

_-"Let me see dear"she begged._

_He let a little chuckled and lifted his wand to her eyes and then to his whispering an unknown to her incantation. Suddenly pictures of the place around them came to Hermione who thrilled sat there on his lap trying to memorize everything. Everything was like coming out of a fairy tale..._

_He passed her more pictures but as she saw through his eyes she could not see him.\_

_-"Thank you for this my love"she giggled as he reversed the spell and everything went once again black._

_-"Anytime ,babe" He said as he turned her head around and crashed his lips on hers,begging her ,with his tongue ,for the so wanted entrance to her mouth ...His plead accepted and his mouth ravished her,exploring all over again her everything._

_His hands travelling all over her body guiding hers to his firm chest. Every caress,every kiss made her longing more and more for this familiar stranger. As if she had missed his touch so much..._

_-"Please Love , please I've missed you..."She managed to say between small moans that escaped her throat as his lips were ravishing the skin in her collar bone._

_-"I've missed you too"His ragged breath came to her as he pinned her down to the bed with him on top of her._

_Robes gone in a flash of second,He begun tasting more of her with his lips .Her arms,her stomach,, her breasts as his hands caressed her inner tights._

_-"Don't make me wait babe....I need you ..." she moaned ...she begged._

_In a second he was inside her .Making love to her , Quick and hard letting all the need he had for her be shown through the act. And she met his every thrust begging him to take her harder ,for she had missed him ,although she didn't know him...Knowing that by the day he would be gone. He send her over the edge as he matched his thrust with small love bites wherever he could reach .Her ear lobe,her lip ,her neck...._

_-"Come for me my witch" He asked as he thrusted harder and faster in her .Making her nails dug themselves into his shoulder blades and scratching his back._

_And she obeyed. She saw flashes as if fireworks exploded and he..._

_He called her name as he reached his own peek,_

_as he spilled his seed in her._

_He fell right next to her ,gathering her in his arms and caressing her arms as his hands brought the duvet up to shield his love from the cold breeze and then locked themselves around her figure once more .He planted soft kisses in her head and to her soft curls._

_He felt hot tears grazing his chest and his heart sunk to the mere thought she was crying._

_-"I want ,no I need to see you my stranger"She said softly,mourning for the love she felt for a man she could not see._

_Suddenly he lifted them in a sitting position and took hold of her right hand and her right cheek._

_-"Hush love...."he whispered to her as his heart broke when it witnessed the tears streaming down her face to lay on her chest,as if they belonged there._

_-"It's not the time yet...But I promise it will come soon..."He reassured her._

_-"Who says when is the time"? Her voice was firm ,not letting the sobs shine through._

_-"We waited for so long love...Now it won't be long....They say that time is upon arriving...and you'll see me .He will tell you..I missed you so much and I want you to know ,no matter if you accept me or not.."_

_-"What the hell? What to remember and why not acce..."She begun but he sashed her by placing his finger on her lips._

_-"You will find in due time...and maybe hate me for not telling you of all of this sooner bebe, that's why."_

_His hands left her for awhile only to come back up putting a chain around her neck._

"_What is this "? she asked trying to bring her hands up to grobe at the object that was currently between her breasts._

"_When you learn,you will know....Just keep in mind this. Although it was your choice to come _

_Please give me a chance when the time comes"He said in a tone full of love yeas but it also was a tone telling her he would not answer more questions ...Not now anyway._

_He pulled her down on his chest and brought one arm around her._

"_Now sleep love...Time is coming"_

-"Hey Mione, wake up...." Came a feminine voice as from somewhere afar.

'Oh god, I was dreamming of him again' she thought as she unwillingly opened her eyes.

She was greed with red long hair and tones of freckles. The known face of her dorm Evans.

-"Morning sleepy head"She called smiling brightly before her eyes went to the size of a galleon.

-"What's that" she asked as she pointed to Hermione's chest

-"What's what Lils"? The older girl asked as she lowered her head to see what the red head was starring at.

Her mouth opened ajar at the sight...

'What the ...' she thought as she gazed the silver chain travelling down her neck to end between her breasts. She pulled it out of her shirt and was taken aback upon seeing a black rose half bloomed resting upon some tribal like silver shapes.

-"so..."?Lily persisted.

Hermione shot up forgetting everything about her just awaken state,rolling off the bed,the covers flying everywhere...She ran like a mad woman to the bathroom. When safely in she raised her wand double locking the door.

_S_he took off her blouse and sorts and headed to the full sized mirror in the far corner.

'oh,got that was real....' She told to herself as she took in the full state her body was in.

Her neck and torso had love marks ,and some love bites could been seen her curls all though they were not a mess held some leaves here and there ,that thank Merlin Lily didn't see as she was bewilder with the pendant. Her lips were red and she knew they were a bit swollen,only for her to notice though. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flashed.

'I have to go to Doumblendor' she thought and as if planned there was that soft knocking sound on the windows .She reached a hand and opened it letting a golden-red bird to enter the bathroom.

-"Hey fox".she called to the bird as it offered her it's leg so she could take the little slip of paper that was tied up there.

She took it and almost at once the bird turned and flew out the open window.

Her hands were trembling as she opened the slip and read,Curiosity written all over her face.

"_Dear Hermione please join me and my little company for breakfast in my office at 9:30._

_Please bring your pendant. Bring dear Lily along._

_Albus"_

_p.s. Password is cinnamon and honey butter beer._


	5. See I know you

thanks to:

**jasmine-leigh**

**Words of Witchcraft**

**Nymphie07**

**Monnbeam**

**Ambara**

**Madame Dee**

**mac2eyes**

for adding reviews to this story

to:

**AmethystRoseBlack**

**Madame Dee**

**White Frost**

**kahiafreedom**

**mac2eyes**

for adding this story to their favourite story list

and to :

**MMirazBA**

**Madame Dee**

**-Zabini**

**Nymphie07**

**Wellnow**

**dat panda badit**

**jasmine-leigh**

**kahiafreedom**

**kay10197**

**mac2eyes**

for adding this story to their alert story list.

So here is the third chapter of the story (minus prologue).

_**"I have seen you on the edge of dawn  
Felt you there before you were born  
Balanced your dreams upon the edge of thorns"**_

_**"Savantage-Edge Of Thorns"**_

One by One the crowd on the small building that held the secrets of the famous Order of the Phoenix begun to leave.

Half an hour after the end of the meeting the red bricked kitchen was left to the care of only five people.

Albus Dumblendore,James Potter,Sirius Black,Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger.

"I have asked you to stay some more to introduce you a bit better with Hermione here."Albus begun to speak but paused throughing

one pointed look to Remus Lupin who was leanning back on his chair breathing in the smell of hot chocolat that came through the cooker.

"Remus mey boy you are acting like you are in lust with the brownish beauty that inhabits currently a pot in the next room"Sirius whispered in his ear triyng to wake his friend from the daze he was in .Remus Suddenly opened his eyes and let his chair fall back to all four feet again and whispered a silent sorry to his Headmaster.

Hermione gave a soft smile upon hearring the comment,yet she knew that Remus was in love with the chocolat in any single form it could be found.

"So as I said before in the meeting,Miss Granger comes from quiet afar to assist us in the war.

Whatever you hear in this room tonight I must ask to stay between us five."He let a sight,

"I'm sorry to tell you that we have two spies in the currently know who the one is but the other remains a is why I asked only you to stay and to learn the real idenity and purpose of Miss Granger here since I trust you and since the reason she is with us tonight has to do more with yourlives than you can possibly imagine."

Suddenly four pairs of eyes shot us and met with the familiar twinkle of those blue orbs that held so much mischieviousness behind the glasses.

"What do you mean"James asked,his voice deep in hand came up and rustled his hair,a sign Hermione knew from his son that ment he was anxious and curius.

"Please explain Miss Granger"The old man waved his hand to her direction and then tacked it safely on the side pocket of his orange cloak.

"Yeas Sir",she took a deep breath "My name is Hermione Jane Granger and I have already met and get to know you.I'm here to save you."

"From what"?Sirius chuckled thinking she was had never met this girl in his whole life ,yet here she was claimming she knew them.

"Taking you alone as example ,I'm here to save you from loosing your friends,Spent half of your life in Azkgaban for a crime you never commited,prevent

you from leaving in caves as a runnaway ,eatting rast and carbage to sustain yourself and finally from dying by the hand of your cousin at the age of thirty-five"She answered in a casual tone as she was used to talk about those memories.

"Are you a sear or something Hons"?Sirius asked clearly annoyed by the fact that a woman he saw for first time told him about a future he could not even think that could be possible.

"No,no I'm not a sear,"she laughed at the mere thought of it "I'm from the future ,the year of you were my friends and I'm here to change the ungly day that comes after tomorrow for all of us,cause I have seen it."

Sirius and James broke in a fit of laughter not believing a thing from what she woman was nuts for fucks sake.

The laughter though broke Remus who had his eyebrows narrowed and he was deeply thinking of something.

"You said you know us or knew ,Can you tell us some things about us that we,and only we know?"He finally asked, not want either to accept nor reject what she was saying.

"Well let's are unregistered animagi,.Sirius is a huge black dog,similar to a grim,Jame's form is a Stag, Peter is a rat and you ...Well you are a werewolf.

You have nicknames Sirius is Padfoot,You are Moony,James is Prongs and Peter is have created an articraft called the Maurauder's Map,which ,opens when you say 'I Solemnly Swear That I am Up To No Good' You love books and chocolat and hate carots and detention and eggs .Sirius loves bikes and girls and pranks and stars and pine tree smell and hates his familly and almonds .James loves Lilly,Quidditch more than you two do and pranks as well and hates ....well I think the only thing he hates would be Snape."She finnished leaving them with their mouths wide open

"Do say more please"Sirius nudged her still sure she would be caught and make a mistake.

"Your favourite quote is:love can I buy you a butterbear some time?

Rmuse's is :Guys we will get in trouble!

and Jame's is : Lilibugs do you wanna get together sometime?"

She laughed ,while James turned red.

A caught came from behind her

"Please on the subject"Albus reminded her.

"Yes sir,sorry...What I'm trying to prove here is that I know all of you....well all exept James whom I know through his .You see

Two years from now you die by the hand of Voldemort because of a prophecy consernning your child and him. "a tear slipped when the image of Harry came to her mind ,the hand of Albus came and rested on her shoulder and she found the strength to carry on

"I'm here to prevent that from happenning."

"How you came here?"Remus asked her with no doubt this time of who she was and whether she was lying or not.

"Reverto ex Fatum"was the only thing she answered.

"So you were a warrior."He asked again remembering an ancient text the headmaster had provided him with durring the last term consernning the way fate works.

"Indeed I was... durring the second war,which I hope will never come."

The room fell silent .After what seemed an hour and it was Sirius finally broke the silence.

"Where do you leave Hermione now"?

"In Hogwarts,till the new year starts."She answered curius to his question.

"Wanna stay with us for the rest of the summer"James geniounly offered.

She lifted her head to the gaze of her headmaster searching his eyes for a sign of approval...Thanks god it was there....

She opened her mouth and spoke a silent

"that would be wonderful"with her eyes sparklibg back to the old headmasters one and her lips on a heavenly smile

-----

That's it next chap up soon.

I have a problem ....words,letters and whole phrases keep on dissarearring when I post the chapters...why is this happenning please help

and leave some reviews....

thanks for readding

avissos


End file.
